Perdón por lo que te hice
by tipica adolescente
Summary: Situado después de Eclipse. Bella y Jake siguen siendo amigos, pero Bella sabe que eso está mal y se descarga. OoC.


Situado después de Eclipse. Bella y Jake siguen siendo amigos, pero Bella sabe que eso está mal y se descarga.

* * *

Voy a ser honesta y lo voy a decir todo.

No te quise lastimar, jamás me hubiera gustado lastimarte y hacerte sufrir tanto, por que el simple hecho de recordarlo me hace llorar, quiero que sepas, que cada segundo en el que estoy triste o me ves mal, sabé que es por vos. Vivís en mis pensamientos, cada día cada segundo pienso en vos, y pensar en que te hice sufrir me mata por dentro, me rompe el alma, si yo alguna vez te lastimé, no lo hice a propósito, simplemente no lo pensé, lastimo a la gente para no sufrir yo, me gusta lastimarte yo primero cuando desconfío un mínimo, para que vos no me dejes mal a mí, quiero que sufras vos así yo no me siento una tonta engañada, y eso siempre lo hice, pero a la única persona que no se lo hice, finalmente mi teoría fue cierta, me lastimaron a mi, y me arrepentí de no haberlo lastimado yo primera, pero eso es lo que yo hago con la gente.

Pero con vos es diferente, yo no te miro como a los demás, vos no sos alguien mas del montón, vos sos único, sos algo nuevo que finalmente encontré en mi vida, realmente me haces muy feliz, con vos aprendí cosas nuevas, con vos hasta sentí que tenía sentimientos nuevos, fuiste mi todo en el momento que más necesitaba, pero haberte lastimado, no fue mi intención, bah, quizá si la fue, pero, no se simplemente te lastimé porque yo me sentía mal, y es algo que todavía no logro entender ni yo, es algo único, algo que jamás pensaría que haría, cómo alguien puede hacer sufrir tanto a alguien que ama? Porque eso es lo que siento por vos, AMOR, aunque no lo creas te quiero muchísimo, daría mi vida entera por vos, daría todo! Lo que te hice fue maldad que tenía, un dolor, algo que me descargué con vos, vos que siempre estuviste conmigo, vos que me diste tu hombro cuando yo lloré, vos que me apoyaste sin importar nada, vos que no importa lo q pasara vos venías sin dudarlo! como pude lastimarte? Cómo pude hacerte sufrir tanto? ¡No hay perdón! ¡No hay perdón! Sin embargo estas de nuevo acá conmigo,, pero cuando te miro a los ojos puedo ver esa tristeza que te hice sentir, muchas veces la gente me ve deprimida me ve triste nadie logra comprenderlo, simplemente de la nada, comienzo a aguantar las ganas de llorar, sí mejor amigo viniste a mi recuerdo, no puedo evitar llorar cuando t recuerdo.

¡Pero por Dios!

Es verdad, yo siempre pensé que no es bueno lastimar a alguien que te quiere, pienso q voy a recibir mi castigo pero igual, yo ya sola me autodestruí, vos fuiste mi mejor amigo! mi sol! mi luz en la oscuridad!

La verdad es que no entiendo, no sé como pude lastimarte, me importó una mierda, no me importó más nada! ¡Estaba fuera de mí! Pero no hay razón para esto, si tan solo de alguna manera podría demostrarte mi afecto...

Y la verdad es que creo que siempre fui muy expresiva, pero la persona que mas amo me mató, me destruyó, me sacó todas mis energías todas mis ganas, cuando paso eso, yo sufrí como nunca, no me importo mas nada,! estaba llena de soledad y tristeza! no vi lo q tenia enfrente no me importo mas nada ni nadie hasta qur llegaste! y a pesar d eso no deje de lastimarte! Cómo pude?

Lo siento tanto, nunca lograras comprender esto q siento, es algo confuso, pero esto q siento hacia vos, no es confuso se me es muy claro saber que te quiero, y pensarlo y realmente poder sentirlo en mi corazón el amor que t tengo me hace llorar!! Como pude lastimarte tanto? He estado ciega.... nula, negativa, todo por qué??

Sí, por él, todo por el, ya lo sabes.

Ojala pudiera arrepentirme d lo t hice, ojala pudiera decirte q nunca debió haber pasado, pero lo q hice, lo hice por el y sólo por él, aunque nunca vayamos a estar de acuerdo, él sí lo vale Jake. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Porque cuando me mató, intenté convencerme de que no lo valía, de que podía vivir sin el, pero nunca pude, porque el amor es así y no hay nada que podamos hacer contra eso.

Ojala pudiera sentirlo, realmente me es fácil pensar y decirlo pero no logro sentirlo, me lleno la cabeza pensando en lo q habría sido, lo q sería estar a tu lado para siempre, pero no puedo!! y por dios! lo tonta q estuve!!! Lo q t hice, no tiene perdón, no hay disculpas q t pueda decir para esto,  
te amo!!

y siempre lo voy a sentir  
y voy a tratar de demostrártelo, pero se q por ahora no lo voy a conseguir,,, pero poco a poco mis ganas volverán

Gracias por todo, nunca te voy a olvidar...

Lo siento me tenía q descargar...

Firmado: Un corazón dividido

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: en este fic Bella NO le manda esto a jacob, solo se deja llevar, asi que a las chicas los malos fics que dijeron que bella nunca le diria eso a jacob, esto es solo ella en un ataque de verdad!


End file.
